


I'm not sure Dates works like that

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Eggs, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longarm Prime and Blurr fall in love and the Prime want to share some of his kinks with the little agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not sure Dates works like that

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my second fic in english, I hope you like it

“My dear Blurr, I agree you can be scared, but I insisted to have a session of this kind with you, so please, do as I say… and put that inside of me”.

Blurr didn’t know where the call of his superior brought him, when he entered on the office that morning. Longarm Prime saluted him, and made him sit, staring to tell how  much he respected him and how he wanted to bring their “relationship” on a step further.

Blurr was flattered about all of the little speech, and when the Prime asked him to see each other at his apartment, the young agent was prepared at everything apart… that.

They had some energon, an after dinner, and Longarm kissed him. It was a sweet and kind, and Blurr felt his spark almost bursting up from how much he loved that moment… until that moment, when Longarm brought him… inside the berth room.  The prime always smiled at him, caressing his arm, and asked such a peculiar question.

“Would you like to tie me up?”.

Blurr didn’t know how answer at something like that, but yes, all right, he tied his superior on the berth, and looked at him, so vulnerable, open… if the agent was more easy, maybe he could also take advange of that situation… but the blue Mech was a good boy. Longarm always said that to him… and he liked being a good boy… He didn’t even blink when the prime asked to pick up the little nest with the fake eggs that were on the desk near the bed, but he wasn’t prepared for the next request.

“Yes… you have to use some lubricant my dear… and push those inside of me. Please. It’s easy… I’ll… I’d like to show you how much this act can me pleasurable at the point you’ll beg me to have the same treatment… but not today. Don’t be shy….”.

And Longarm opened his panel, revealing a wet and ready valve, already clenching on nothing.

Blurr’s fans clicked on, while he was picking up one of the fake eggs, meditating , while, with a trembling servo, he touched the wet entrance of his lover… He felt so aroused by the heat and the wetness that he pushed inside one of his servos, circling it slowly to study what he had to do. Meanwhile, he looked around for the lubricant. If Longarm prime wanted some eggs inside of him to getting off, how could him refuse? He always loved his superior… and wanted just being “right”.

Once found the lube, he smear the substande around the egg he had in hand, and removing his little servo, he pushed… that inside the valve, pulling out a long moad from the mech bounded after him.

“So… so good my dear… again, please…”

And one after another, Blurr pushed all the fake eggs inside of the Prime, panting hard when he finished his “job”, his panel burning and the spike ready to get out.

Longarm smiled at him, moving the hips as the eggs moved to adjust inside of the wide channel.

“You are really good my dear… are you aroused? You can ride my spike as you wish…” and he couldn’t said it better. Blurr climbed careful on his lover, and then drop, making the spike sinking into him.

“Oh sir… oh… sir” he started moaning loud, while moving upon the prime, first slowly but then very very fast, the hot plates of the belly of his lover caressing his anterior node and that fat spike inside of him, that knew where his most sensible cluter of nodes where… Longarm lifted his hips one, two times and he and the little agent where overloading together.

Blurr didn’t remember how Longarm get rid of the eggs or the ropes, he just felt a pleasurable warm around him…

“I love you sir”

Just let out of his mouth, hearing for the answer.

“Me too, Agent Blurr.”

And now he was happy, not scared anymore.


End file.
